


Gordong Ramsey

by AnonJ, Invalid_Opinion, redrogue



Series: The Pap Chat Logs [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Just Roll With It, This is actually pretty short, literally pasted from a discord chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJ/pseuds/AnonJ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invalid_Opinion/pseuds/Invalid_Opinion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrogue/pseuds/redrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <h4>
<b>Rue</b><b>-</b><b>Today at 11:12 AM</b>
</h4>
<p>
  <span>Consider: Pap trying real, non-Undyne spaghetti for the first time on the surface</span>
</p>
<h4>
<b>AnonJ</b><b>-</b><b>Today at 11:13 AM</b>
</h4>
<p>
  <span>what if he hates it</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gordong Ramsey

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 11:12 AM**

Consider: Pap trying real, non-Undyne spaghetti for the first time on the surface

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:13 AM**

what if he hates it

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 11:13 AM**

Omg

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:13 AM**

oh my god

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:13 AM**

= )

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Today at 11:14 AM**

= )

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 11:14 AM**

nuuu

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:14 AM**

im laughing

just

he tastes top tier

5 star spaghetti

"... THIS TASTES AWFUL."

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 11:14 AM**

papyrus no

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 11:14 AM**

PAPYRUS YES

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Today at 11:14 AM**

YES

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:15 AM**

HE TRIES TO PRETEND HE LIKES IT

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Today at 11:15 AM**

"WHERE IS THE PASSION IN THIS?!"

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:15 AM**

OH MY GOD

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Today at 11:15 AM**

"THIS IS AN ABOMINATION!"

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:15 AM**

HE TRIES TO GENTLY LET THEM DOWN

O SJFUADHSHDJG

PAPYRUS

BECOMES

GORDONG

RAMSEY

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 11:15 AM**

OH M Y GOOOOODDDD

AAAAHHH

"GORDONG RAMSEY"

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Today at 11:15 AM**

"DID YOU REMEMBER TO USE YOUR FISTS?"

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:15 AM**

IM NOT CHANGING THAT

ITS PERFECT

YESS  @Invalid Op

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Today at 11:16 AM**

"I DID NOT SEE THE FIRE ERUPTING FROM THE KITCHEN"

"I DON'T THINK YOU DID THIS CORRECTLY"

"HERE. LET ME SHOW YOU HOW IT IS PROPERLY DONE!"

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 11:16 AM**

"YOU HAVE TO AT  _ LEAST _ SET YOUR WHOLE KITCHEN ABLAZE"

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Today at 11:17 AM**

Undyne cheering him on

Sans is trying real hard not to laugh

Frisk wants to help

Tori and Asgore have no idea how to react

Alphys is just eating her food

####  **Batter_Sempai** **-** **Today at 11:17 AM**

i like the idea of papyrus being sassy as hell and TERRIFYING when he wants to be :3

####  **Zeke** **-** **Today at 11:18 AM**

yesssssss

####  **Invalid Op** **-** **Today at 11:18 AM**

Yesssss

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 11:19 AM**

Papyrus having the ability to be the most savage bitch you have ever seen but never using it cuz he's too nice

####  **AnonJ** **-** **Today at 11:19 AM**

aBSOLUTLEY

####  **Rue** **-** **Today at 11:19 AM**

Like he could tear you to pieces with words alone but he prefers to build ppl up


End file.
